Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir
by DemonIB
Summary: "Kau buat aku bertanya, kau buat aku mencari, tentang rasa ini aku tak mengerti, apakah jadi nya bila bukan kamu?" Gokudera adalah anak baru di SMP Namimori, ia secara tak sadar telah menyukai teman sebangkunya, Yamamoto. Summary gila alias GAGAL #apa, shounen ai, 8059, AU.


**Hai kalian semua, Demon IB disini~ **

**yep ini cerita terinspirasi oleh lagu nya Sherina - Cinta pertama dan terakhir. dan sangat disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu itu saat membaca okeh?**

**dan seperti biasa~ KHR bukan punya gua~ :3 **

**Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Pagi itu di SMP Namimori, kelas 2-A mendapatkan murid baru dari Italia. "Gokudera Hayato, dari Itali" Kata seorang pemuda berambut perak saat emperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru.

.

"Baiklah, Gokudera, kau duduk disebelah Yamamoto. Yamamoto, angkat tanganmu" Kata pak guru Reborn. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengangkat tangan, dan tersenyum lebar kepada Gokudera.

.

"Cih-" Gokudera pun berjalan dan duduk dikursi sebelah Yamamoto. "Hey! Nama mu Gokudera kan? Aku Yamamoto Takeshi! Salam kenal!" Kata Yamamoto dengan riang. "Che- terserahmu" balas Hayato ketus diikuti dengan gerakan membuang muka.

'Perasaan apa ini...?' Tanya Gokudera pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat senyum Yamamoto.

.

* * *

.

.

Gokudera sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah, tanpa disangka ia mendengar seorang gadis sedang berbincang dengan seorang cowok. Dengan sengaja, ia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun..." mata Gokudera melebar.

"Apakah kau free sabtu ini? A-aku punya tiket pertandingan b-baseball disekitar sini, k-kujamin kau akan menyukainya..." Kata Gadis itu.

.

'Jangan diterima, jangan diterima, jangan di-' "Baiklah! Berhubung aku tidak ada kegiatan sabtu ini, aku akan pergi kesana!" Jawab cowok itu- si Yamamoto. Dan Gokudera bersumpah ia bisa melihat senyum Yamamoto dibalik dinding itu.

Merasa kesal, Gokudera pun pergi menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri. '-Tunggu dulu, biasanya aku akan beriskap acuh jika ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta pada aneki, namun... kenapa aku merasa tak nyaman begini...?' tanya Gokudera pada dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Sekolah sudah berakhir sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, namun Gokudera belum pulang kerumahnya sama sekali. Ia sedang melamun dipinggiran danau dekat sekolah SMP Namimori sendirian. Menatap senja yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"Oh- Gokudera?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Gokudera, sukses membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Gokudera pun membalikan badan dan menatap seseorang yang sangat familier baginya, "Oi- Yakyu-baka! Kau hampir memberiku serangan jantung tau!" ucap Gokudera dengan kesal.

Yamamoto -selaku orang yang dimaksud- hanya tertawa,"Gomen, gomen! Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu terkejut, 'Dera~" kata Yamamoto sembari duduk disamping Gokudera.

"Che- bukannya sudah ku bilang untuk tak memanggilku dengan nama itu?" ujar Gokudera.

Yamamoto hanya menyengir, "Habisnya, aku tak punya sebutan lain untukmu..."

Keheningan pun menyeruak diantara mereka.

.

.

"Ngomong ngomong, kenapa kau sering kesii akhir akhir ini, Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto memecahkan keheningan.

Gokudera terdiam beberapa saat, "Aku kangen dengan ibu ku...". Yamamoto bingung, "eh-?"

"Kau tau, aku adalah anak simpanan dari seorang miliuner di Italia, namun sayangnya ibuku -yang sebenarnya menolak dinikahi oleh Ayahku- menderita anemia, kekurangan darah. Ayahku menganjurkan untuk mengaborsi ku, namun ibu ku menolak, 'Anak ini tidak berdosa' kata ibu ku. Dan pada akhirnya aku pun dilahirkan, namun ibu ku meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Aku merasa... bahwa aku lah yang membunuh ibu ku..." Cerita Gokudera sembari menundukan kepalanya, menahan tangis.

Yamamoto terdiam menatap Gokudera, lalu ia pun memeluk orang disamping nya itu dan sukses membuat Gokudera terkejut, "Y-Yakyu-baka!"

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis lah... lebih baik melampiaskan kesedihanmu daripada harus kau pendam sendiri, bukan?" Ujar Yamamoto sembari mengelus-elus punggung Gokudera membuatnya terdiam.

Perlahan-lahan air mata Gokudera terjatuh satu demi persatu dipundak Yamamoto.

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu, tangis Gokudera pun terhenti, "Sudah puas Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto, yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Gokudera. "Kalau ada apa-apa, aku kan membantuku sebisaku dan selalu bersamamu, ne, Gokudera~?" Yamamoto tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Gokudera sebelum berdiri dan berjalan pulang.

"Yakyu-baka-" panggilan dari Gokudera membuat Yamamoto berhenti dan menoleh.

"Terima kasih" kata Gokudera sembari mencium pipi Yamamoto sebelum kabur. Meninggalkan Yamamoto yang terpatuh sambari memegang pipinya, ia tersenyum, "Dasar Tsundere".

.

* * *

.

.

'Ah- Hujan rupanya...' Kata Gokudera dalam hari saat melihat keluar jendela yang penuh dengan awan kelabu yang bercucuran hujan, serta petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

'Sial, aku tidak membawa payung pula!' Gokudera mencaci-maki dirinya sendiri.

"Yo, Gokudera! Mau numpang payung?" tawar Yamamoto, yang langsung disetujui oleh Gokudera.

.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka menjadi dekat setelah isiden terakhir rupanya.

* * *

.

.

"Hum~ jalan ini penuh dengan kendaraan yah..." Kata Yamamoto, membuat Gokudera tertawa, "Pfft-! Tentu saja, bodoh! Ini kan jalan raya!". Sepanjang jalan itu, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan canda dan tawa, tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti.

"Hey, Gokudera, bagaimana menurutmu tentang cincin ini?" tanya Yamamoto sembari menunjukan sebuah cincin kepada Gokudera.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau memakai cincin, Yakyu-baka? Lihat dong" tanya Gokudera bingung, yang ditanya hanya menyengir.

"Kupikir ini bagus, jadi kubeli saja, lagi pula size nya pas dijariku kok~" ucap Yamamoto sembari melepas cincinnya dan memberikannya pada Gokudera.

"Hm? Apa ini? T&H?" Gokudera menyirit, belum sempat ia bertanya, tiba-tiba dari belakang ia terdorong oleh seseorang berambut er- Nanas? Dan membuat cincin Yamamoto yang berada ditangannya terlempar.

"Kufufu~ maaf kan aku, aku tak sengaja" kata orang itu, lalu ia pergi menjauh.

"Eh? Tunggu, cincin mu dimana?" Tanya Gokudera sembari melihat sekeliling, ternyata cincin itu ada di tengah jalan.

"Tunggu disini sebentar Yakyu-baka, ku ambilkan dulu cincin bodoh mu itu" Yamamoto memandang khawatir kepada Gokudera yang berlari ketengah jalan. Disudut matanya, ia dapat melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat, kearah Gokudera.

"GOKUDERA, AWAS!" Yamamoto berlari kearah Gokudera dengan cepat, mendorong tubuh Gokudera ketepi jalan dan menggantika Gokudera ditubruk oleh truk tersebut.

Gokudera merintih kesakitan akibat didorong ketepi oleh Yamamoto, "Apa yang kau-" sederet kalimat makian darinya terhambat dimulutnya, mata nya melebar melihat Yamamoto tertabrak.

"YAKYU-BAKA!" teriak Gokudera, ia segera berlari ke arah tubuh Yamamoto yang sudah tertabrak dan ambruk didepan truk yang telah menubruk nya. Supir truk tersebut terkejut, ia tak mengira ada seseorang didepan truknya hingga merasa menabrak sesuatu.

"O-Oi! Yakyu-baka! Kau belum mati kan?!" Gokudera menepuk-nepuk pipi Yamaoto dengan panik.

Yamamoto melihat kearah Gokudera, " 'Dera... Kau selamat rupanya..." ucap Yamamoto pelan.

Gokudera menggertakan gigi nya, "Kau bodoh, tentu saja aku selaat! dan itu... teria kasih kepadamu..." Yamamoto tersenyum.

" Hayato... maafkan aku... karena aku tak bisa... memenuhi janji ku... untuk selalu bisa bersamamu... kau... bisa... mencari... yang lebih pantas...daripada aku... namun, aku senang...karena kau berada...disampingku...hingga akhir..." nafas Yamamoto melambat sebelum akhirnya berhenti. wajahnya tenang dengan senyum terpancar di wajahnya.

Tangis Gokudera pecah, "...bodoh...BODOH! Pertama kau pergi meninggalkan aku, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk mencari pengganti mu?! Kau pikir itu mudah?!" isak Gokudera, "...Kau pikir itu mudah untuk menggantikan posisi orang yang kau cintai...?" bisik Gokudera.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah bertahun tahun setelah kematian Yamamoto, dan sekarang adalah hari Anniversary Pemakaman nya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang pria tinggi yang berwajah tampan dan berambut perak berjalan sendirian menuju makam Yamamoto, orang itu tak lain bukan adalah Gokudera.

Ia berlutut di depan makam Yamamoto, "Hey, Takeshi... maaf kan aku jika aku terlambat datang... setelah kematianmu, aku diseret oleh Ayah ketempat asalku, Italia. Dan kau tau? Sekarang aku telah mewarisi kekayaan Ayah, dan menjadi Milliuner termuda di dunia..." Gokudera tersenyum. Tanpa disadarinya, sebulir air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Dan juga, maafkan aku, aku telat untuk menyelamatkanmu... meninggalkan mu sendirian selama bertahun tahun... dan juga telat untuk memberi tau mu perasaanku yang sebenarnya..." tangis Gokudera.

"Aku Mencintaimu Takeshi..."

Dari arah belakang, Gokudera bisa merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Angin berhembus dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Gokudera, suara seseorang yang sangat ia rindui,

"Tak apa Hayato... Aku Juga Mencintaimu..."

**END.**

* * *

.

.

Oke ini sebenernya apaan, author nya juga gak tau *author macam apa ini*

tapi sebenernya, maunya yah bikin epilog ato after story, tapi... GAK ADA IDE =A='

ngemeng ngemeng, jan lupa di review yah, ntar kalo banyak review bakal ada After Story deh :3 #labil

.

buat anak anak KHRFam, jan lupa review kalo udah baca, kalo enggak... *siapin kapak*

oke sekian terima kasih dari gua, salam somplak.

tertanda,

DemonIB

Molto, Anak pertama dari Keluarga KHR.


End file.
